Canines blues
by AnnaOz
Summary: Eldred Worpel et son ami Sanguini sont de sortie, la fête bat son plein tandis que leur couple bat de l'aile. Ficlette niaise sur deux persos obscurs écrite pour hp slash fr;


**Disclaimer :** à Jo, with all my love

**Note :** ça y est, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre, de ficcer à nouveau avec joie et abandon ! Cependant, le ficcage compulsif, c'est comme la natation, on commence petit parce qu'on s'essouffle au bout de six longueurs... donc excusez les niaiseries que je risque de publier pendant quelques temps, mon moteur est à nouveau en rodage.

Ficlette bête mais pas méchante sur deux obscurs personnages rencontrés à la fête de Slughorn dans le Prince de Sang-mêlé, écrite pour le calendrier de l'avent de la communauté hp slash fr de livejournal.

* * *

_Harry, je vous présente Eldred Worpel, un de mes anciens élèves, auteur d'un livre intitulé_ Frères de Sang : ma vie chez les vampires_ et, bien sûr, son ami Sanguini._

Sanguini me battait froid.

Mon sombre locataire boudait dans son coin depuis que je lui avais jeté en pâture un friand aux girolles sensé éloigner ses canines intéressées des tendrons encanaillés qui peuplaient la petite sauterie de Slughorn.

Je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne soit que mollement rassasié par le feuilleté aux champignons quand des gorges rondes et quasi nues venaient se frotter à lui mais je n'étais, ne suis toujours pas, d'un naturel préteur : Sanguini était ma créature, mon œuvre, mon invention, j'entendais bien ne pas le perdre à la faveur d'une ravissante idiote qui ne saurait lui offrir qu'une pinte de bon sang et un babillage vaguement horrifié (oui, chère enfant, une morsure, c'est _assez _douloureux).

J'aurais pu me douter plus tôt que de l'emmener avec moi à la fête de mon vieux professeur de potions ne serait pas une riche idée, il était maussade depuis quelques temps, me reprochait de me consacrer depuis peu à mon nouveau sujet d'études – une jeune goule très attachante nommée Pituite – et de ne plus lui faire vivre le délicieux dépaysement des tournées promo en Papouasie (ah, on savait encore accueillir dans les tribus de sorciers cannibales !) ou en Laponie (voir Sanguini rater de peu la jugulaire du chef venu lui faire un baiser eskimo avait faire rire sous les igloos pendant des jours après notre départ…).

« Eldrred, je m'ennuiiie. » me disait-il souvent quand nous partagions le soir un tartare de bœuf bien saignant après une longue séance d'écriture avec Pituite. Ce à quoi je le menaçais de le renvoyer fissa par le premier Transylvania express s'il me gâchait encore ma digestion (j'avais de plus en plus de mal avec notre régime carnivore/crudivore).

Il se taisait et il boudait.

Je ne sais pas si le commun des sorciers était très familier avec la bouderie vampire, je n'avais pas abordé ce chapitre dans mon bouquin (tout était encore beau et rose entre nous à l'époque) mais rien n'était plus maussade qu'un mort-vivant qui fait la gueule : muet comme une tombe, pâle comme un linceul, etc… vous voyez le tableau.

Bref, j'en avais un peu assez de la morosité de mon foyer. Mon éditrice, la vieille Frankie Vern, me serinait à chacune de nos rencontres que « …c'est ce qui se passe, mon p'tit vieux, quand tu mélanges travail et plaisir, y a toujours un moment où ça vire à la déliquescence. Tu déliquètes, mon gars, tu déliquètes .. » et j'avais beau me répéter que je n'étais pas de ce genre d'homme-là, que mon attachement pour Sanguini était sincère, que j'avais laissé la monotonie s'installer mais que je n'avais pas autant de romans que de conquêtes, il n'empêchait que, depuis quelques temps, je trouvais les borborygmes de Pituite de plus en plus charmants…

Alors, comment expliquer ma jalousie larvée de ce soir, mon déplaisir à voir mon compagnon à la triste figure promener son ennui parmi les boucles blondes et les chapeaux pointus ? Je pouvais peut-être encore m'émouvoir à l'idée de Sanguini, j'étais encore heureux de sentir au matin son haleine – fétide, certes – dans mon cou quand nous nous croisions, moi frais et dispos pour entamer une nouvelle journée et lui cerné et bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire de m'avoir veillé toute la nuit… Oui, tout était encore possible, Pituite n'était qu'une tocade, j'avais juste laissé la flamme s'éteindre, c'était tout, c'était rien !

J'étais trop boulot boulot, à réfléchir aux mille moyens de faire flancher le jeune Potter pour qu'il me laisse écrire cette biographie définitive qui enverrait sur les roses la Skeeter et sa prose de caniveau, à placer dans chaque conversation qu'un livre dédicacé par son auteur était vraiment L'IDEE CADEAU IDEALE EN CETTE PERIODE DE NOËL, j'étais pathétique, pauvre petit binoclard trop myope pour voir ce qui sautait aux yeux : il n'y en aurait pas deux comme Sanguini.

Il était temps, il n'était pas trop tard…

« Sanguini, lâche ton friand, on s'en va ! Je connais un petit resto qui sert un très bon carpaccio... »


End file.
